


Full Moon

by NJaiGalaxy425



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, SPN A/B/O Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJaiGalaxy425/pseuds/NJaiGalaxy425
Summary: An A/B/O fanfiction.Jimin escapes his old pack and finds a new one in hope of a better life. Little does he know that it will be a better life.





	1. Chapter 1

Characters 

BTS: 

Kim Namjoon: Beta

Kim Seokjin: Beta

Min Yoongi: Alpha

Jung Hoseok: Alpha

Park Jimin: Omega

Kim Taehyung: Omega

Jeon Jeongguk: Alpha

 

EXO: 

Kim Junmyeon: Beta

Kim Minseok: Alpha

Kim Jongdae: Omega

Byun Baekhyun: Alpha

Park Chanyeol: Omega

Kim Jongin: Alpha

Oh Sehun: Omega

D.O Kyungsoo: Beta

Yixing Zhang: Beta

 

GOT7:

Im Jaebum: Alpha

Choi Youngjae: Omega

Kim Yugyeom: Beta

Kunpimook Bhuwakul: Omega

Mark: Beta

Jackson: Alpha

Jinyoung: Omega

 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin leaves his traditional pack with possessive Alpha's who believe Omega' s are just meant to be breed. He stumbles into a 22 member pack who are willing to take him in.

Jimin's POV

The sky was dark and cloudy and the air was frigid. I raced through the underbrush trying to distance myself from the thundering sound of paws behind me. My fur was covered in dirt and twigs but the only thing on my mind was to get away from the danger. A dominating growl was heard behind me and I sprinted even faster away from the sound. After a while the scent of the pursuers were gone and I looked around wondering where I was. 

Smelling the air around me it was clear that I had left the other pack's territory long ago and was in a new one. Many scents mingled in the air. Too many scents and a couple were fairly new. I decided to sniff the scents that lingered in the air.  _Alpha and Beta._ My ears perked up immediately. I heard pawsteps nearing closer to me along with the sound of leaves crunching under the paws of the others. I looked around trying to hide myself from the unfamiliar wolves but I couldn't find a place. I spotted an old hollow tree trunk and luckily I was small enough to crawl inside. I made myself as small as possible as I saw the wolves step into the clearing. There were three wolves clearly Alpha's. One was white, another was brown, and the latter was black. The White wolf smelled the air and turned toward the other two. 

"There is an unfamiliar wolf and smells like an omega. Where did he run to?" he said. 

"I don't know Jackson but we have to find him," the black one said. 

"Jungkook, Jackson I think he's hiding in the tree trunk," the smaller, brown wolf said. 

I immediately stiffened at the words. They had found me. I saw them walk over and I whined at their overpowering scents. The smaller one peered at me and stepped back. He was the beta.

"I don't recognize his scent at all," he stated. 

"Should we take him back to camp?" the black one named Jungkook asked hopefully.

"Wait, we should ask him if he's okay," Jackson said. 

"Hey," the brown wolf asked in a calm voice. "Are you okay? We won't hurt you. If you want we can take you to our camp and you'll be taken care of," his voice was steady and soft and I felt safe so I slowly crawled out of the tree trunk. I now stood in front of the three alpha's. 

"I'm Jungkook," the black one said bowing his head slightly. 

"Jackson," said the white wolf.

"And I am Yugyeom," the brown one said.

"Jimin," I said, surprising them with talking suddenly.

"We are going to take you to camp. Is that okay with you?" Yugyeom asked.

I nodded and they began to lead me in the direction they had come from. I began to follow them but a searing pain came from my hind leg. I whined out in pain and the three stopped to look at what had caused my distress. 

"He's hurt!" Jungkook exclaimed. 

"I'll help him," Yugyeom said and came to support me. 

I leaned my head into his body, warmth from his body calming me from my pain. Like that they led me to their new camp and hopefully a start to a new beginning. 

 

  **Here's how their wolves look like:**

 **Jungkook:**  

**Yugyeom:**

 

**Jackson:**

 


End file.
